The Twin
by cutecanadasmiles
Summary: Harmony Weasley, is Ron's twin, or so she thinks. Soon she'll find out she's not who she thought she was.
1. The First of days

**This is my second story; I own nothing that you would recognize only my ideas, and Harmony. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

August 31st – 9:30 pm—my bedroom

Harmony Weasley—that's my name. Of course I look nothing like the rest of my family with their red hair and brown eyes. I have jet black hair and emerald eyes. It's quite odd really. Almost like I was missing the Weasley gene. All 6 of my brothers have is, and my little sister has it, and so do my parents. It's like I was adopted or something. Oh well, no use pondering what can't be changed. I'm off to bed.

September 1st—7 am—the yard

Today we leave for Hogwarts. Percy (my third eldest brother (and most favorite)) has been telling me about it since he started there. Fred and George (next oldest (twins)) told me about it all summer. I am super excited. Finally the day has come! We have to leave for the train in 2 and a half hours, so I'm going to get breakfast and make sure I didn't' miss anything while I was packing.

September 1st—11:15 am—train corridor

Ron (my twin) and I have yet to find a seat; I'm getting rather aggravated by this. The only seat left is with some muggle born boy, Barry, or something like that. He asked mum how to get onto the platform earlier.

"You want to try?" Ron asked nervously

"Well, seeing as there's nowhere else to sit, we might as well." I replied rather snootily

So he knocked on the door meekly and walked in

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." Ron gestured to the seat and asked

"Go ahead." The boy replied looking up at us.

That's when I first noticed it. His eyes. They were the exact same as mine. The same almond shape and the exact same color. I looked around the rest of his face. The same nose, the same color hair, the shape of his lips, he looked like a male version of me.

"wow." Ron said slightly breathless. Looking from me to the boy

"Yea, we look so similar." The boy said

"weird." I replied rather curiously "well, I suppose that's not very usual"

"I suppose not" the boy said. "Oh, by the way my name's Harry, Harry Potter."

"Harmony Weasley and this is Ron, my twin. Although we don't look it." I replied still in shock.

"Yea, it looks like you two are more twins than we are…" Ron interjected.

"Mmm….yes…odd." Harry added

Soon enough we were quieted down and relaxed, the lunch trolley is here now, might as well enjoy my corned beef sandwich.

September 1st—6 pm—boats

We're here! The place of my dreams. We're finally heading up to the castle now. Soon we'll be in the Great Hall being sorted. Every single member in my family, so far, was in Gryffindor. A house of courage and greatness. I am sure tonight will finally be my chance to show my family that just because I look different doesn't mean I am. Gryffindor common room, here I come!

September 2nd—2 am—Ravenclaw dormitory

I know. Ravenclaw. What happened? Why am I so different than the rest of my family? I can't even hold up the Gryffindor family tradition. I sent a letter to mum using Hermes, Percy was very kind and comforting to me. There's no one in the dormitory this year, besides me. All the other Ravenclaws of this year are boys. What am I supposed to do with that? Don't get me wrong. I don't mind being alone, sometimes a big family gets to you, but come on. I wish I could understand why I'm so different from my family. Well, enough dwelling on this. There is one perk. The robes are my favorite color, navy blue. Plus, I'll have plenty of time to the bathroom. Also, plenty of quiet time to read and write. Well, I'm going to hit the sack, classes bright and early.

September 2nd—8:13 am—Great hall

Staying up late last night was not a good idea. I can barely function, oh look the mail, Hermes is back already! Mum must have been up early.

_Dear Harmony,_

_ It's going to be ok. I know you wanted to be in Gryffindor like the rest of the family, but you've always been different. It's normal, don't fret. Tell Ronald how proud we are of him, and tell Percy to make sure Fred and George to stay in line this year. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Oh Hermes is back!" Percy said from behind me "excellent, what did mum have to say?"

"Oh…um… she asked you to keep Fred and George in line." I replied rather halfheartedly, she had not been as helpful as I had hoped.

"Pfft. As if anyone could manage that. I'll try my best." Percy said half to me, half to himself. "Don't fret little sis, I'm always here for you, except right now, I must be off to classes."

"Bye and thanks." I said, but he was already headed off in the direction of the charms classroom.

Well, I must go give Ron mum's excitement, then first period potions with Slytherins for me, yippee

September 2nd—lunchtime—outside

So, I'm eating lunch outside. Why, might you ask? To avoid my new "friend". Draco. A rather attractive Slytherin boy. Let me explain my need for avoidance. Potions class.

*feels something hit the back of my head*

It was a note thrown at me by none other than Draco himself.

_Harmony,_

_ So, I thought you were a Weasley, but you look more like a female Potter. If you know what's best for you, you might want to find some better friends. Just some friendly advice, cause that's the kind of guy I am. _

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.s. with eyes like that I'd be happy to help you with that._

I burned with anger after reading that. First off, that boy needed some serious penmanship help, and secondly, who did he think he was, telling me who I should be friends with, and who I shouldn't. He sure got a piece of my mind after that. I wrote back this.

_Draco,_

_ Never, even if you were the last man on earth, would I ever be friends with an evil toad like you. Even if you do love me eyes, even if your stormy eyes melt me, never. Don't try again._

_Most sincerely,_

_Harmony_

_P.S. eat dragon dung_

I threw it back, watching the look of horror cross his perfect features as he read the note. That was so worth it. Or so I thought, until I felt another piece of paper hit the back of my head

_Harmony,_

_Be my Girfriend? _

_Yes or no_

_Draco_

I couldn't believe this kid! Was he in second grade? I just ignored it, and paid perfect attention for the rest of the lesson. Mercifully, I had charms next with the Hufflepuffs. He couldn't follow me there. Then lunch, which brings me to here. Granted, this is not the best place to eat a meal, but it's better than Draco. Oh no, bloody hell, it's him again…

September 2nd—6:30 pm—common room

So after I ran from Malfoy I ran into Harry. We had a nice chat. He said my brother was pretty cool, which made me happy. Ron has issues, but he's a good brother. It was easy talking to Harry, like we knew each other our whole lives. We have so much in common, it's weird. Well, I must do my homework; grades must be top notch if I want to keep up with the other Ravenclaws.

September 3rd—9 am—hallway with Harry and Professor McGonagall

Apparently Dumbledore wanted to see us both for some reason. Professor won't tell us why. I hope it's nothing bad. It's only been a day, there's no way he could be upset with us this early. Besides, Harry's here as well. The golden boy. It must be something else. Looks like we're here, I'll let you know what happens.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry guys, gotta keep you reading. :D review please, you know it makes a writer very happy. **


	2. The News

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was away on vacation. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. :D **

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

September 3rd—1 am—my dormitory

Harry's my twin brother. That's why I don't look like a Weasley. I'm not one. My mother and father thought it would be better to protect me, since the Weasley's just had a son they thought to hide me there. It was weird; Percy, Bill, and Charlie all know, but never told me. They were, of course, sworn to secrecy, but still. Harry was left with my parents to be protected, and not bring you-know-who onto someone else. Apparently, no one besides my parents, Dumbledore, and the Weasley's knew I wasn't a Weasley. I don't even know how this happened. In the course of one day my entire life has been flipped upside down. So was Ron's. He looked absolutely sick when I told him. His "sister" wasn't his sister at all, just a girl his parents brought in. it was horrible to see him that way. Harry was the complete opposite, however. He seemed just as shocked as me, but happy. He's not alone, he's got family. I feel kind of happy for him, but I've lost everything today. My family, my life, it all stripped from me. Things just won't be the same anymore. They just won't.

September 3rd—7:43 am—Beech tree by the lake

So, I've officially decided that this isn't such a bad thing. Everything will work out, I just have to accept the facts, and move on from the past.

"Hey there" a voice said from behind me; scaring me. I turned to see harry standing there, looking about as well rested as I felt. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Uh sure." I said rather surprised by my happiness that he was here. He, of course, sat, and rather oddly, looked at me.

"So, it appears as though we're twins." He said rather bemusedly. "I'm kind of grateful, you know?"

"Why's that." I questioned tentatively.

"I've never had family that I liked before. Never. Not anyone I felt I could talk to, and wouldn't shun me. We may not be best friends, but I know that I like spending time with you a whole lot more than the Dursleys." He told me rather embarrassed.

"Who are the Dursleys?" I asked very confused.

"Oh, well Aunt Petunia was our mum's sister, and her husband, Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley." Harry explained. "They are probably the worst family you could ask for, but they took me in after our parents died."

"I see, well, I'm sure you can come with me back home. Well, I'm not sure if it's home anymore seeing as they aren't technically family. It will be weird going back there." I told him

"I would love that!" Harry said eagerly. "It would be so much better than going home for the holidays."

"Yes, it is a great place to live, mum and dad couldn't have picked a better home for me." I told him rather happily. "You'll like them; well you already get along with Ron."

"Yes I do." He said with a smile.

*bell*

"Oh my, is it that time already?" I said in a rush, grabbing my things, and heading for the school.

"Bye." Harry said with a smile hitting his lips.

Class time folks :D


End file.
